Deflorando Naruto
by ANBUnda
Summary: Naruto é seqüestrado e levado para o motel de quinta da Akatsuki, Pein e Itachi são moleques punheteiros-defloradores, e adivinhe: por quem a moçoila se apaixonará? ATENÇÃO: NÃO NOS RESPONSABILIZAMOS POR DANOS FÍSICOS E MENTAIS, LEIA POR SUA CONTA E RISCO


**Capítulo 1: Trash perigoso**

Riparam esse capítulo: Branca de Neve, Madrasta, Bela e Rapunzel.

**Resumo:** Naruto é sequestrado** (Madrasta: Começamos bem...)** por Pain e Itachi, mas não somente eles irão querer se aproveitar dele. **(Bela: O Gueto inteiro se reuniu para meter metros de pica na bunda do garoto) (Branca: Gang Bang!)** Naruto e Itachi receberão a visita de uma raposa demônio,**(Bela: Se a Kyuubi resolver meter no Naruto, o partirá em dois. Pensando bem... será o fim da fic... é, posso até gostar)** além de membros da Akatsuki e Sasuke, todos querendo o loiro. Yaoi. Presente para Tsukishiro Lory.**(Bela: Pêsames) (Madrasta: Sinto por você, seja quem for)**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu **(Branca: Graças a Deus, né?) (Madrasta: A Natureza é sábia) (Bela: E se fosse não teria fãs) (Rapunzel: Agradeço aos anjos e santos por essa graça!)**

**Aviso:** Pra quem não leu o resumo, esta história é yaoi, relação homossexual entre dois homens ou mais. **(Bela: Ménage? Esperarei o Armagedon ao ler essa coisa)** Neste capítulo há relações com masturbação e 'joguinhos'** (Madrasta: #Medo extremo dos 'joguinhos'#) (Branca: Pique-pega, Banco Imobiliário, Mestre-mandou?) (Rapunzel: JigSaw cortará os pintos deles fora?)**, no próximo terá lemon. Terá hentai também. Crianças puras, apertem o X no canto superior direito da tela. Eu colocarei de tudo XD **(Branca: De tudo, tipo Zoofilia, Necrofilia, Coprofagia, Fistfuck e derivados? #Corta os pulsos#) (Bela: Coloque decência no seu vocabulário, e pensaremos a seu respeito) (Rapunzel: Fico feliz com um ponto final)**

**Nota: **Feliz aniversário Lory \o/ de novo e.e **(Madrasta: Tenho pena dessa Lory)****(Bela: Isso é um presente de aniversário? Tenho uma incomensurável pena da pobre criatura que vai ganhar essa aberração)(Rapunzel reza um terço pela alma da criatura) **Os casais que você mais gosta aqui **(Branca: Vai ter Lenhador/Caçador/Lobo Mau? 8D) (Madrasta: JUURA QUE VAI TER PUCCA/GARU? AI AMÍÍCA, TI AMU MTUUUU!! S2)** n.n Painnaru, Itanaru e brevemente Kyuunaru n.n e Sasuke se ferra de um jeito kukukuku XD **(Madrasta: Sinto uma certa animosidade para com Sasuke) (Rapunzel: Tudo bem, deixe que do Sasuke cuido eu)**

**Nota:** Quem gosta do Sasuke, nem leia a fic. **(Branca: #Vai embora correndo#) (Madrasta: #Puxa Branca de volta pela capa#) (Rapunzel amarra os cabelos no pé da cama, sabendo que tentará fugir)** O primeiro capítulo ele nem aparece, então é seguro. Mas os próximos XD Aqueles que amam ver o Sasuke sofrendo que nem um condenado, leiam e divirtam-se.**(Bela: Antes sofresse você, no lugar dele, hiena surtada)**

**Shipper:** ItachixNaruto, Pain(Nagato)xNaruto, KyuubixNaruto, SasukexNaruto platônico do Sasuke pelo Naruto, DeidaraxNaruto, HidanxNaruto, KonanxNaruto, Tobi(Madara)xNaruto, HidanxDeidara, TobixDeidara, PainxKonan. **(Branca: AkamaruxSandaime Hokage, ZetsuxHanabi, TontonxPein, TobixPakkun...)(Rapunzel: Esqueceu KonohamaruxChyo-baa, Branca!)** Dependendo da minha loucura, talvez tenha KyuubixSasuke e TobixHidan **(Madrasta: Ao menos a infeliz reconhece que está surtada) (Branca: #Invoca um ponto final#)(Bela: Vai ser ótimo ver a Kyuubi, com seu pênis do tamanho de um poste, copulando com o Sasuke) (Rapunza: Sasuke sendo enrabado por um falo gigante? É, estou pagando meus pecados...)**

**Capítulo 1: Joguinhos perigosos (Madrasta: Amei o nome, criativo à beça!)**

Naruto sentia uma dor de cabeça gigante, do tamanho de um elefante adulto, se tivesse forma.**(Bela: Ou do tamanho da idiotice dessa frase)** **(Madrasta: Fato curioso 634: Escritores de Trash adoram metáforas bizarras)** Ele sabia que não estava em um lugar bom, pois a última coisa que viu foi dois pares de olhos que ele realmente odiava. **(Branca: Tadénho dos pares de olhos, Naruto! O que foi que eles te fizeram?)****(Rapunzel: Queria que todos os olhos dessas fics Trashs pegassem fogo e explodissem!) **Um deles era possuidor de olhos concêntricos, circunferências cor sangue de diferentes tamanhos, mas de intervalo igual entre elas, com um mesmo meio. **(Branca: Os olhos possuíam olhos concêntricos? Uau!) (Madrasta: O Aldebaran lançou moda ao descrever o Rinnegan com íris concêntricas. Coitado!) (Rapunzel: O Aldebaran vai sofrer pela eternidade ao ver tal expressão sendo usada nos trashs. E eu não sinto pena dele. XD) (Madrasta: É, cada um tem sua sina)** O outro era possuidor de olhos escarlates, com a forma de uma shuriken negra com pontas achatadas para a direita no interior da íris vermelha, que normalmente era somente três gotas com a ponta levemente inclinada para a direita com o mesmo intervalo de separação entre elas, e um círculo no centro. **(Branca: Melhor desenhar um mapa) (Madrasta: Alguém avisa pra ela que o Rinnegan NÃO tem circunferências vermelhas e que escarlate é sinônimo de vermelho?) (Bela: Mais ridículo que falar de "pares de olhos" é descrever a forma na circunferência dos mesmos. Agora, descreva as artérias da criatura, vamos!)**

Ele sabia quem eram. Pain e Itachi. Ele não pôde ver os rostos dos dois, pois seus corpos estavam escondidos entre as trevas da noite. Ele sabia quem eram pelos olhos. **(Branca: Eram olhos ou faróis?) (Bela: Mas eles têm luminárias no lugar dos olhos, não é?) (Madrasta: Desde quando Naruto conhece Pein?) (Rapunzel: Desde que Mary ganhou vida, Madrasta querida!)** Pain era o único possuidor do Rinnegan, e se Pain estava lá, Sasuke é que não seria o segundo. Ele deveria estar na Akatsuki já. Com o bijuu sendo extraído de seu corpo. Tudo estava negro para seus olhos. Ele sabia que era efeito do Sharingan, aquela dormência. **(Branca: Nossa, o Naruto dessa fic sabe de tanta coisa! Sinto-me uma ameba perto dele!)****(Bela: Porém só a autora dessa bizarrice sabe como ele chegou aí)** O Sharingan podia controlá-lo, principalmente se já estiver no nível do Mangekyou.

A primeira coisa que seu corpo pôde notar é que estava deitado, em algo macio. **(Branca: Lá vem merda...) (Rapunzel: Provável que ele já esteja deitado sobre ela, Branca)** Seus braços estavam dormentes, e ele podia sentir as algemas frias os alçando.**(Bela: Se os braços do animal estavam dormentes, seria lógico que ele não sentisse nada. Burrica!)** Ele sentia frio, parecia que estava sem camisa. Ele sentia um lençol que o tampava da cintura para baixo. Sentia frio também da cintura para baixo, porque o lençol era fino. **(Madrasta: Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu nunca vi lençóis de lã por aí) (Rapunzel: Talvez os da Mary sejam de estopa, oras!)** Estava nu. Sentiu um cheiro de incenso, de cheiro de morango e chocolate, e também de ervas. **(Branca: Cara, que merda!) (Madrasta: Imagina a fedentina...)** A luz que saía dos incensos eram pontos vermelhos no ar, mas ele não podia ver nada além disso. . **(Bela: E tem algo mais, além disso? Descreveu a própria Guerra Fria e acha pouco, íncubo?)** **(Madrasta: Só faltou a música de motel, aquele saxofone ao fundo...)**

Naruto abria os olhos, mas não via nada, somente os pontos de incenso. Logo Naruto ouviu passos, e alguém tocou em algo que fez um barulho estranho, parecido ao ligar de um interruptor de luz. **(Branca: E por que o ruído seria estranho? o.o)(Rapunzel: Deve ser daqueles interruptores que o Didi vendia no tempo d'Os Trapalhões, que, ao ser apertado, gritava "OOOS PIRATAS!") **E era isso mesmo, já que Naruto sentiu a luz quase cegar seus olhos. Ao se acostumar com a luz, abriu os olhos cerúleos e viu algo completamente anormal para si.**(Bela: E gritou: "Hades, estou no inferno!")**

Pain e Itachi estavam olhando para Naruto, com sorrisos maliciosos. **(Madrasta: Lá vem o estupro coletivo!)** Naruto não entendeu. Ele não queria pensar que morreria dali a pouco **(Madrasta: Concordo, morrer nu entre lençóis e incensos fedidos é triste!)****(Bela: Era melhor pensar que perderia a virgindade. Fora que muito mais excitante)**. Notou a sala, estava cheia de incensos de cheiros diferentes e velas de cores diferentes, presas em castiçais de ferro envelhecido com forma de árvores e galhos de árvore com flores e botões de flores de metal em pontos estratégicos, como se as velas fossem o fruto, que iam do chão até a média de um metro de altura, variando a altura dos castiçais. **(Word: Esta frase contém 63 palavras. Deveria conter no máximo 60 palavras)** Algumas pretas, outras brancas, verdes, vermelhas, e outras mais. As velas estavam apagadas, e alguns incensos estavam acesos. **(Madrasta: Castiçal árvore. E eu achando que não dava para as descrições piorarem...) (Rapunzel: ZEUS! Jogue-me de olho num prego!) (Bela: Eu ia pedir para pendurarem essa autora em um desses castiçais élficos) **

Itachi levantou e pegou um isqueiro, acendendo algumas velas, principalmente as vermelhas, que dispendiam um cheiro que fazia Naruto sentir seu corpo pulsar levemente. . **(Bela: A vela é feita de sêmen! Já pensou no cheirinho gostoso?)** Ele arregalou os olhos, eram velas afrodisíacas! Ero-sannin falou disso uma vez para ele. **(Madrasta: Só falou, é? Sei... BD)** Os dois Akatsukis sorriram de um jeito sacana para o loiro, no que ele entendeu. Ele estava num motel **(Madrasta: Ah, deve ser o motel particular secreto da Akatsuki, para eles se comerem nos momentos de estresse)**, o mesmo tipo de lugar em que ele achava Ero-sannin muitas vezes e o levava para casa. **(Madrasta: O que nos leva ao tipo de treinamento que Naruto recebeu de Jiraiya) (Branca: Jiraiya deu uns catas em Naruto e nada me convence do contrário! #JN Pride#)(Rapunzel: Naruto treinava com o Oiroke ativo, fato!)**Sempre que Ero-sannin sumia, podia achá-lo num bordel, boate ou motel com alguma prostituta** (Branca: Ou um Gogo boy sósia do Orochimaru) (Madrasta: E desde quando o Jiraiya precisa de prostitutas? Ero-Sannin é pegador!)(Rapunzel: É só mostrar o peito atlético que as pootas correm pro abraço!)**. E ele próprio estava ali, preso na cabeceira da cama por algemas, e nu. Completamente exposto, como um pedaço de carne no açougue. Olhou feio para os Akatsukis. Não queriam matá-lo, queriam violá-lo! **(Olívia Palito: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOOOOCORRO, POPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYE!!) (Madrasta: #Enxota Olívia Palito# Suma daqui, imbecil! Sua estréia não é hoje!) (Branca: Em instantes: Pobre donzela indefesa e inútil será violada e se apaixonará por quem romper seu hímen! Não percam!)****(Bela: Abre as pernas e geme, Naruto. Correr está fora de cogitação)(Rapunzel: Jesus me crucifica! O.O)**

Só então ele viu a cama, e o resto da sala. A cama tinha lençóis e travesseiros vermelhos, alguns travesseiros em forma de coração. O fino lençol que o cobria era vermelho. A cama era redonda. Naruto olhou para o teto, tinha um enorme espelho que dava para ver a cama, a si próprio deitado e acorrentado, e mais um pouco à volta. **(Rapunzel morre de tédio)** As paredes eram vermelho-claro, e tinha uma sacada de porta de vidro, com cortinas vermelho-sangue tampando as portas duplas. Tinha uma porta, que dava para a saída do quarto, fechada. A outra porta estava semi-aberta, era o banheiro. Tinha uma banheira gigante, que caberia uns 7 dentro tranquilamente. **(Rapunzel: oiq/?) (Branca: Naruto tem Byakugan nessa fic, né? Viu uma banheira gigante - que provavelmente deve ter um tubarão-branco lá dentro - pela porta semi-aberta! Vou roubar seus olhos, Naruto! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!) (Madrasta: Então o 'm' perdido de caberiam deve estar dentro da banheira com o Kisame!) (Bela: Cabiam 7 o quê? Os anões da Branca?) (Branca: Epa deixa meus anões fora dessa! Ò.ó) **Havia um armário de duas portas, e do lado deste, um criado-mudo de cinco gavetas. Os castiçais estavam rodeando a sala, perto das paredes. Havia um enorme tapete felpudo em forma de coração, também vermelho. Num canto afastado, havia uma poltrona vermelha, quatro cadeiras com estofado vermelho e uma mesa com a superfície de vidro levemente avermelhado. Quase tudo vermelho. Aquilo era, definitivamente, um quarto de motel. **(Branca: Hm, que lindo...) (Madrasta: Francamente eu me abstenho)****(Rapunzel: Vermelhos estão meus olhos de ler tanta babaquice) **

Naruto: Seus dois desgraçados, o que pensam que estão fazendo?! **(Branca: Te estuprando, darling!) **- Naruto exclamou com raiva, e Itachi acabou de acender um parte das velas, deixando as outras apagadas. Ele deixou o isqueiro sobre o criado-mudo. **(Bela: Jura? E eu esperando que ele enfiasse no cu)****(Rapunzel: E a desgraça ainda é do tipo SCRIPT! Vou contratar um matador, juro!)**

Pain: O que acha que estamos fazendo, raposinha? - Pain sorriu maliciosamente para o loiro. **(Bela: Estão decepcionado o Kishimoto, projetos de gogo-boys)**

Naruto: Vocês deveriam me matar! - o loiro falou sem pensar direito no que dizia. Ele não queria ser violado! **(Branca canta: 'Se tu não quer, tem quem queira, se tu não quer, tem quem queira') (Madrasta: #Se afasta devagar de Branca#) (Branca: É o Naruto daqui a cinco minutos! 8D)(Rapunzel joga água benta no QG)**

Pain: Deseja tanto morrer?**(Madrasta: E quem não ia querer morrer sendo execrado dessa maneira?) (Rapunzel: Ah... entre a morte e dois gostosos da Akatsuki... sei não!) (Branca: Mais cinco parágrafos e você muda de idéia, Rapunza)** Acalme-se, iremos matar você. Depois de aproveitarmos um pouco da situação, claro. Seria uma pena um garotinho tão belo morrer virgem, não acha **(Madrasta: Nossa como Pein é caridoso! Deflora donzelas para que estas não morram virgens, é um santo!) (Branca: #Pede ao Vaticano a canonização de Pein#) (Bela: Essa seria uma boa hora para Naruto mandá-lo tomar bem no olho do cu)**? - Itachi não dizia nada, mas assentia mentalmente. Naruto arregalou os olhos, como eles...? **(Madrasta: '... Ainda achavam que ele era virgem depois daquela orgia espetacular com Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Gai, Kakashi, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Chouji, Yamato, Pakkun e Sai?') (Rapunzel: Se, depois de anos com o Jiraiya, Naruto ainda é virgem, então a mãe dele é o Orochimaru)**

Itachi: Não sabemos. Pela sua expressão,confirmamos as suspeitas. Mas sempre é bom ter certeza, não acha Pain?

Pain: Com certeza, Itachi-san **(Bela: Alguém me diz do que esses dois patetas estão falando?) (Rapunzel: Piadas internas, Bela...) (Madrasta: Devem ser bem internas mesmo...)** – Pain arrastou a poltrona até ficar perto da cama, no lado direito dela. Riu baixinho e sentou nela, esperando o espetáculo. **(Branca: Hm, então o Pein é Voyeur? Bom saber. #Avisa aos rapazes na floresta que arrumou um espectador para suas sessões de sexo ardente#)**

Itachi: Uhun, deixe-me buscar o que preciso. **(Branca: O chicote, o lubrificante e o vibrador de 43 centímetros que vem com celular e MP3 embutido e controle remoto) (Madrasta: Eu é quem vou buscar o que eu preciso! Uma garrafa de Vodka e um lenhador!) (Bela: Eu preciso é voltar pra casa e me afastar desse antro de terror!) **

Itachi tirou de dentro do armário uma caixa preta. Antes de que ele fechasse o armário, Naruto pôde ver instrumentos de tortura e produtos afrodisíacos dentro. Tremeu de medo, o que aquela caixa tinha dentro? **(Branca: Um pônei cor de marmelo! 8D) (Rapunzel: Fotos do Sasuke, pelado!)** Itachi sorriu cinicamente, e abriu a caixa. Naruto arregalou os olhos. Dentro havia óleos com cheiros, um pote que ele sabia que era de lubrificante, um vibrador que ele desejava ardentemente que não fosse usado **(Branca: Me engana que eu gosto, beesha!)**, e várias coberturas em potes, como chocolate, morando, baunilha, chantili... **(Madrasta: Uau, cobertura de morando! Deve ser uma delícia!) (Bela: Vão confeitar Naruto como se fosse um bolo e depois acender o pênis dele com o isqueiro do Itachi. Óbvio. Imagino quem assoprará a velinha...)** Havia também um estranho objeto que Naruto nunca antes tinha visto na vida **(Branca: OMG! Se nem o Naruto dessa fic nunca viu um objeto desses deve ser um artefato alienígena! #Enrola papel alumínio na cabeça para travar contato com os marcianos#)**. Era uma corrente, como um colar, com bolinhas pretas de um tamanho nem muito grande, nem muito pequeno **(Branca: Isso não é um massageador de costas? O.õ )**. Dentro de uma caixinha havia morangos e cerejas. **(Madrasta: Elegantíssimo, não? Só faltou o champagne!) (Rapunzel: Faltou, também, dizer que isso é um dos cenários do apocalipse)**

Naruto: O que você vai fazer com isso? - pergunta tola, ele sabia o que o Uchiha faria, somente não sabia o que era aquele estranho objeto com bolinhas. **(Bela: Massageador de pescoço. American Pie fazendo escola!)**

Itachi: Você vai descobrir. Por enquanto, somente me divertirei com você.

Naruto: Como assim? **(Madrasta: Ele vai enfiar uma bandeirinha na sua bunda, tirar fotos e por no Orkut e rir muito da sua cara) (Rapunzel: Alguém faça um desenho para esse loiro! # Lembra que também é loira e se contorce de raiva #) (Madrasta: Loira, é? Onde?)**

Itachi: Eu já disse que você vai ver – Itachi sorriu maliciosamente, e deixou a caixinha sobre a cama, no lado aposto à cabeceira.

O Uchiha subiu na cama, e tirou o lençol de cima do loiro. Naruto era um loiro natural **(Madrasta: Não, é Paraíba. Loiro do pentelho preto) (Bela: Já pensou? Tiram as calças de Naruto e notam que os pentelhos dele são azuis com mechas vermelhas? Espetáculo!)**. Não que Itachi ou Pain duvidassem, já que eles que desvestiram o loiro **(Madrasta: Mais uma dos ficwriters Trash: Neologismos) (Branca: Nessa fic você não despe uma pessoa, e sim a desveste. Um luxo!) **Milagrosamente não se aproveitaram dele desacordado, porque não teria graça brincar com um desmaiado **(Branca: É e agora a fic vai ficar engraçadona. Hilária!) (Rapunzel: Ah! Esses dois estuprando o garoto e o restante da Akatsuki está dando a bunda na esquina pra arrecadar fundos né?) (Madrasta: Konan deve estar rica vendendo esses vídeos para trash ficwriters)**. Mas ele estava acordado ali, e a diversão começaria. Itachi arrastou a caixinha para o lado do loiro, deixando-a aberta, e abriu as pernas do menor. Naruto tentou chutá-lo ao ver o que o homem pretendia. Era virgem, mas não era burro **(Branca: Virgem, o discípulo de Jiraiya? Quem não é burra sou eu, isso sim!) (Bela: Burra é criatura infame que teve a desequilibrada idéia de estuprar o Naruto!)**. Viver tanto tempo com Jiraya valeu a pena não só no treinamento. Ele não tinha dormido com uma mulher, e nem com homem, mas sabia quando eles tinham intenções nada boas consigo. **(Rapunzel: Pra cima de mim não! Jiraiya não ia meeeesmo te treinar de graça, campeão!)**

Itachi: Oh, estamos nervosinhos? - Itachi riu, e pegou o pé do loiro antes que ele efetuasse o chute – Acho que vou ter que amansar a ferinha – Itachi sorriu maliciosamente, e Naruto teve vontade de borrar aquele sorriso com socos e chutes. **(Madrasta: Com licença, vou me jogar de uma torre e já volto) (Bela pragueja a autora em 5 línguas diferentes)**

O Uchiha pegou o pé e o aproximou da própria boca, mordendo levemente o dedo polegar. Escorregou a língua pelo dedo, e passou para os outros. Naruto arregalou os olhos, e corou. Era claríssima a insinuação do que aconteceria ao seguinte. **(Rapunzel: É? Tipo, eu não imagino!)** Itachi mordeu levemente a ponta do dedo mínimo, e passou a acariciar com a língua a parte de baixo do pé, dos dedos ao calcanhar. Pain apenas assistia, sorrindo maliciosamente, **(Bela: Essa porra de sorriso malicioso está se repetindo mais que refrão de forró! Isso cansa a minha beleza!)** sentindo o baixo ventre pulsar, assim como Naruto. Aquele Uchiha parecia um prostituto **(Branca: Mas sem 'catiguria'!)** na cama, **(Rapunzel: Na igreja é que não haveria de ser)** sabendo exatamente onde tocar. Itachi parou de forçar o pé, apenas segurando levemente. Naruto simplesmente sentiu sua força abandoná-lo, e seu corpo reagir. Mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os punhos, furioso. Seu corpo o traía nessa hora do campeonato **(Madrasta: Peça o divórcio) (Bela: Divórcio? Mary tem que pedir é uma beta para salvá-la do inferno se ainda houver tempo)**

Itachi largou o pé do loiro, e começou a escorregar a sua língua do pé em direção à coxa, mordendo algumas vezes a pele exposta pelo caminho. Naruto fechou os olhos, não queria ver. O coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia sair do peito. Itachi chegou até a coxa, e pegou o pote com chocolate, passando nas duas pernas do loiro, principalmente na parte interna. **(Bela: Até posso imaginar Itachi dissecando Naruto e passando chocolate em seus ossos)** Ele começou a lamber o chocolate, mordendo de vez em quando. Quando a parte já estava sem o chocolate, ele arranhava levemente e chupava com vontade. Deixava marcas vermelhas e roxas por toda a extensão das coxas. Aquelas marcas perdurariam, muito. O moreno espalhou o chocolate novamente, e recomeçou o processo. Naruto começou a gemer, sem se controlar. Os gemidos apareciam afogados pelo esforço do loiro de contê-los. Naruto abriu os olhos, e viu o Uchiha entre suas pernas, jogando com elas **(Branca: Jogando o que, futebol?) (Rapunzel: O.O Virgem Maria! Ping-pong!) (Bela: Isso me trouxe à lembrança "Os ovos do Tiririca")**. Parecia excitante, e errado. E tudo o que é errado é pecaminoso, luxurioso, libidinoso **(Branca: Ei, essa é a filosofia da ANBUnda, meu amor! #Processa#) (Rapunzel: Quando terminar o dicionário de sinônimos, me chame)**. Ele soltou um gemido maior ao sentir os cabelos do maior roçarem acidentalmente seu membro, a muito tempo ereto. Itachi, que parecia mergulhado demais no seu 'trabalho', olhou para o loiro. Pain rapidamente tirou a roupa, e se sentou. Era quente demais, não sabia como Itachi suportava. Pain olhava a cena e lentamente se tocava. **(Madrasta: Vocês já visualizaram esse pseudolemon? Nem tentem) (Bela: Isso não excita nem cachorro no cio!)**

Itachi: Oh, acho que esqueci de algo – Itachi fez cara inocente, o que descolocou Naruto, porque parecia real. **(Bela: Descolocou? DESCOLOCOU? DES-CO-LO-COU? Ah mah vá se ferrar! Eu eu ganho pra ler isso? Sério? Toma no boga, meu! Estressei!) (Madrasta: #Adiciona palavra bizarra no caderno de códigos indecifráveis#) (Rapunzel: Inocente é o tipo de palavra que jamais fará sentido numa fic dessas)** Logo, Itachi sorriu luxuriosamente. Agora Naruto sabia porque Sasuke confiou tanto naquele maldito, ele sabia fingir sentimentos perfeitamente. **(Bela: Ou por que ele era um Mestre Veela quando o assunto era sexo, né não?)**

Itachi notou que o loiro se mergulhou em outro mundo **(Branca: Naruto, o autista) (Madrasta: Só mesmo drogado para participar disso...) (Rapunzel: Dramin marcando presença!)**, e tomou o membro do outro de um só golpe em seus lábios **(Branca: OMFG, Itachi castrou Naruto com a boca! O.O) (Rapunzel: Pênis: Alimento nutritivo. Contém lingüiça, ovos e leite! Isso aê Itachi, come direitinho!)**. Lentamente deslizou a língua pela extensão, com o membro dele dentro da própria boca **(Branca: E ainda comeu? #Vomita seus antidepressivos#) (Bela: Estou aqui tentando imaginar Itachi mastigando um pênis e lambendo a extensão de qualquer coisa vinda do inferno. Eu não mereço tanto!)**. Naruto gritou de prazer. Itachi parou o movimento com a língua e tirou o membro do loiro da boca **(Madrasta: Vai ruminar o pinténho do Naruto? Itachi virou uma vaca depravada nessa birosca) (Rapunzel: Vai grudar de volta no lugar, com saliva)**. Mal havia começado, já havia acabado aquela parte. Justo a mais prazerosa acabava tão rápido? As outras também davam prazer mas...**(Bela: Teu conceito de prazer é ter a pica decepada pelos dentes de um Uchiha maluco? Padre, te dedico!) (Madrasta: Até a vírgula fugiu dessa fic, tadénha!)**

Naruto: "O que eu estou pensando?! Se eu acabar na boca dele, com certeza depois ele me toma. Sempre é assim, é o chichê." **(Madrasta: O que é um chichê?) (Branca: Deve ser 'clichê' em Trasher) (Bela: Naruto vai acabar é num centro de recuperação para jovens delinqüentes castrados, cuspindo porra pelas orelhas) (Rapunzel: Para um pobre garoto virgem e inocente, esse depravado está saindo uma boa biscate!)**

Itachi pegou o pote de chocolate, e derramou um pouco nas mãos. Ele colocou as pernas do loiro nos ombros, para ter melhor acesso** (Branca: Melhor acesso a quê, água, esgoto, saneamento básico?) (Bela: Acesso de riso é o que eu tenho quando leio essas abominações! Rezo para que a autora tenha se enforcado com uma calcinha depois de escrever isso)**. Passou o chocolate no anus do loiro, que arregalou os olhos **(Rapunzel: Só eu imaginei o ânus do Naruto de olhinhos arregalados? O.o) (Madrasta: Infelizmente não, Rapunza)**. O Uchiha não deu tempo para Naruto pensar. Começou a penetrar a entrada virgem **(Branca: #Tosse#) (Madrasta: Suponho que o acento circunflexo do ânus também esteja dentro da bunda do Naruto) (Bela: Se duvidar, o olho perdido do Tobi está dentro da bunda do Naruto!)** com a língua, explorando as dobras interiores dele e sentindo o sabor de chocolate na boca. **(Bela: Naruto tem dobradiças no pescoço?) (Rapunzel: Argh! Pelanca!) (Branca: Naruto, o garoto que tem pregas na nuca)** Com a outra mão ele tirou torpemente a calça e o boxer e começou a se masturbar, conforme o ritmo da língua. **(Rapunzel: É impressão ou Itachi tem dois pênis? E eu achando que esse era atributo único do Kisame! O.O)** Pain se masturbava cada vez mais rápido, com o rosto vermelho e o corpo molhado de suor**(Madrasta: Pein virou um moleque punheteiro. Morra, sua escrota! ò.ó)(Bela: E para que serve a boca do Naruto? 8D)**. Itachi olhou para o lado e viu o outro assim, e sentiu vontade de rir, mas tinha a boca ocupada com algo mais interessante.**(Rapunzel: Se não me engano, ele estava chupando o ombro do Naruto)** Itachi aumentou o movimento e rapidez da própria língua, e então parou.**(Bela: Olhem que coerente: Itachi lambeu os pés do Naruto, o ensebou de chocolate, lambeu o ombro dele, enfiou o pênis no ânus dele e agora, se masturbava enquanto fazia isso e chupava o pinto dele! Alguém me empreste uma arma! Pelámor!) (Rapunzel: Em resumo, Itachi tinha de usar uns cinco bunshins pra conseguir esse prodígio!)** Pain e Naruto grunhiram **(Branca: 'Auga, buga, gunga, uga!')**. Itachi se afastou do loiro e se sentou no colchão. **(Bela: Agora chora, emo)**

Itachi: Pede por favor, se quer que eu continue **(Rapunzel: Moçoila mimada!)**– o Uchiha sorriu com luxúria para o loiro. Naruto via os olhos escarlates brilharem de prazer, enquanto ele continuava a se dar prazer – Vamos... Oh, Naruto-kun! - o Uchiha começou a gemer na sua frente e mexer os quadris, Naruto arregalou os olhos – Eu poderia... Fazer isso... oh... Com você... Uhn... Também... Apenas pede... **(Bela: Eu juro que me asfixiava com a própria gargalhada se visse essa cena bisonha!)**- o maior olhava o loiro profundamente, estava lhe provocando, e Naruto sentiu cada pêlo do seu corpo se arrepiar com a cena excitante. Minutos passaram, Naruto tentando aguentar e Itachi provocando **(Branca: 'Anda, Naruto, dá pra mim vai! Só um pouquinho, diz que sim, anda, sim, anda, siiim?') (Rapunzel enfarta de rir ao imaginar Itachi dando uma de Kiko)**, até o loiro ceder.

Naruto: Por... Favor – o loiro corou profundamente, não aguentaria ver aquela cena mais tempo** (Madrasta: Eu não vou é agüentar ripar isso por muito tempo) (Branca: Uau, a Mary já aderiu à reforma da Língua Portuguesa! Isso é o que eu chamo de uma autora antenada!) (Bela: Autora retardada, isso sim! Nem na casa do caralho eu ia pedir pro meu estuprador me encoxar! E ainda 'por favor'!)**. Se não tivesse as mãos amarradas... **(Madrasta: Claro, e quem se importa com a lógica?) (Branca: Não é por nada não, mas o Naruto é o Jinchuuriki do mais poderoso de todos os Bijuus, que tem chakra infinito. Sem contar com seu próprio chakra gigantesco, e... Bah, pra quê perder meu tempo?) (Rapunzel: Kyuubi deve estar batendo uma lá na celinha dele também, imaginando o Rikudou do Pein lhe adorando) **

Itachi: Bom menino... - Itachi continuou a se masturbar, mas situou-se novamente entre as pernas do loiro com as pernas dele em seus ombros. Com a mão livre, penetrou a entrada com três dedos. **(Bela: Dedos? E o que houve com seus pênis gêmeos? Enfiou no cu?)**

Naruto arregalou os olhos e gemeu. Não doía, porque o Uchiha já havia tocado ali com sua língua. **(Rapunzel: Argh! Então foi aí que ele sentiu o gosto de chocolate? :S # Vomita o fígado #)** Itachi compassou os movimentos de suas duas mãos, e tocou o loiro por dentro mais profundo do que antes chegou com sua língua **(Madrasta: O intestino delgado! Itachi roubou a língua do Orochimaru!) (Branca: Foi subindo e subindo até sair pela boca!)(Bela: Itachi, mas que linguão hein cumpadre? O.O)**. O loiro sentiu ele tocar em pontos sensíveis em seu interior que faziam seu corpo vibrar. Ele roçava de vez em quando aqueles pontos, para depois tocá-los com força e fazer o loiro tremer. Naruto fechou as mãos em punhos, gemendo incontrolavelmente. Fechou os olhos e se entregou ao prazer enorme que sentia. Gemia estrondosamente **(Branca: #Imagina gemidos como o ronco de um motor de caminhão e morre#) (Madrasta: ...) (Rapunzel visualiza Naruto soltando raios e trovões pela boca) (Bela: Olhe pelo lado positivo: Se tudo o mais falhar, Naruto pode virar cantor de Ópera.)**, o que era música para os ouvidos de Itachi e Pain. O portador do Rinnegan olhava a cena com luxúria no olhar, imaginando tomar a raposinha **(Branca: Só imaginando... Vai lá e mete, Onan!) (Rapunzel: Esse Pein é meio lesadão, viu?)**. Aumentou o ritmo da própria mão e deixou no compasso do movimento dos outros dois. Naruto mexia os quadris, acompanhando o movimento dos dedos em seu interior. Pain foi o primeiro a chegar ao orgasmo, logo sendo seguido por Naruto. Itachi não havia chegado ao orgasmo ainda **(Madrasta: Brocha)**. O Uchiha parou, irritado. Logo teve uma idéia um tanto má. Pegou o chocolate e passou no próprio membro, e ficou na altura da cabeça do loiro. Naruto arregalou os olhos, e Pain também teve uma idéia. **(Bela: A minha idéia é: Enfiem seus cus em estacas, vermes!)**

Itachi: Vamos, eu te ministrei bem** (Branca: Naruto virou remédio agora? Epa, falando nisso ainda não tomei meu Prozac hoje!) (Rapunzel: Isso foi tão 'tradutor google'!)**, não acha? Agora você tem que retribuir – o Uchiha sorriu, e Naruto o olhou, enfurecido. Ele teve a ilusão que seria de graça receber aquele prazer todo**(Madrasta: Sonha, querida, sonha...)**. Doce e tola ilusão. **(Bela: Ledo Engano)**

Pain subiu na cama, e pegou o chantili, passando no membro do loiro, que não estava mais excitado. **(Rapunzel: A pipa do vovô não sobe mais!)** Ele lambia o chantili enquanto roçava com as mãos os mamilos eretos do loiro. **(Bela: Perdão? Naruto tem um pênis em cada mamilo ou é só impressão minha?)** O loiro não demorou muito para estar excitado novamente. Itachi ficou de pé encima da cama e tirou a roupa que ainda tinha no corpo, ficando nu também. **(Bela: Era de se esperar, afinal, ele tirou a roupa né? Ser das cavernas!) **Ele ficou novamente com o membro perto da boca do loiro, que estava aberta devido aos gemidos que o loiro soltava. Itachi deixou Naruto sentado na cama, e segurou os cabelos do loiro. Introduziu de uma vez seu pênis dentro da boca do loiro, e começou a se mover de frente para trás dentro da boca do garoto. **(Rapunzel: Dança do Creu marcando presença!)** Naruto podia sentir o gosto do chocolate na sua boca, o que fazia aquilo estranhamente delicioso. Pain parou o que fazia e correu até o armário. **(Bela: Na doce ilusão de encontrar o Mário lá atrás. Doido pra dar a bunda também)**

Pain: Esperem por mim! **(Branca: AUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAH, QUE COISA MAIS CAFONA, MEU!! XDDD) (Rapunzel: "Queridos, não gozem até eu voltar usando aquele vestidinho pink!")** - Itachi parou de se mover, e Naruto ficou com o membro do outro na sua boca, sem saber o que fazer** (Branca: #Imagina a cena, sofre crise asmática e é rapidamente encaminhada ao hospital#) (Bela: Vão se fuder! Melhor do que ficar bancando os adolescentes punheteiros! # não consegue mais conter o riso e enfia a máscara de oxigênio na cara#)**. O portador do Rinnegan pegou uma chave de dentro do armário e liberou Naruto das algemas – Pode continuar – Naruto não pôde nem pensar em sair correndo, porque Itachi o segurou com uma mão no cabelo e outra no ombro e começou novamente os movimentos.

Pain passou chocolate pelo membro do loiro e começou a lamber novamente, **(Rapunzel: É praticamente uma fonte infinda de chocolate que eles têm instalado nesse motel!)** e segurou a mão do loiro, puxando a mão do menino até seu membro. O garoto entendeu, e sabia que não devia se opor. **(Madrasta: Claro, pra quê se opor a um estupro? Melhor relaxar e gozar!) **Também não estava nem aí naquele momento, estava sumido no prazer. **(Bela: Sumiu o bom senso da Mary, junto com o Naruto) (Madrasta: Ele nunca existiu, Bela querida!) **Começou a masturbar o homem. O último pensamento coerente **(Madrasta: Essa fic é tudo, menos coerente)** que o loiro teve foi que aquela era a finalidade para Pain tê-lo soltado, e não porque era bonzinho. Naruto ainda tinha uma mão livre, e começou a lentamente acariciar a entrada de Itachi, que se retesou**(Madrasta: Ela não tá acostumada a gentilezas, tadénha!)**. O loiro usou um pouco da saliva que saía da sua boca e o chocolate que tinha na sua virilha para usar de lubrificante** (Bela: Isso é uma melecagem dos infernos! Pena cúbica da pobre camareira!) (Madrasta: Imagina tirar isso depois... XS)**. Penetrou aquela cavidade com um dedo, e Itachi franziu o cenho, mas deixou. Depois do Uchiha se acostumar ao dedo, começou a jogar com esse pelas entranhas do outro** (Madrasta: #Imagina os dedos de Naruto passeando pelas tripas de Itachi e tenta furar sua aorta com a lixa de unhas#) (Rapunzel: O que Itachi tem de língua, Naruto tem de dedos! Profundidade máxima!)**, que somente gemeu mais. Ali o único que gemia livremente era Itachi, já que os outros dois tinham a boca ocupada. **(Bela: Perdi a cena em que Pein abocanhou alguém? #Pensa em voltar para procurar, mas tem espasmos e decide prosseguir#)** De vez em quando Naruto e Pain paravam o sexo oral para respirar livremente e regularizar as batidas cardíacas, o que não dava resultado. O moreno tirou seu membro de dentro da boca do loiro e deu um beijo voraz no loiro, o primeiro da noite. Eles se beijavam com luxúria, entrelaçando as línguas fora da boca dos dois e deixando a saliva escorrer até o peito do loiro, **(Bela: Vocês não sabem o quanto é excitante babar e cuspir na boca um do outro enquanto beija!) (Rapunzel oferece lencinhos de papel aos personagens)** enquanto o loiro masturbava o maior. Logo votavam à posição inicial e começavam de novo. Pain tirou o membro do loiro da sua boca e começou a masturbá-lo com a mão, fazendo movimentos rápidos, no ritmo de sua mão. Naruto chegou ao orgasmo, e Itachi pegou um pouco do líquido branco para provar, assim como Pain.

Pain: Salgado. **(Bela: Pensou que era yogurte?) (Rapunzel: Quem contou pra Mary o gosto que tem isso?) (Madrasta: Prefiro não saber)**

Itachi: Levemente. Gosto... peculiar. **(Madrasta: Assim disseram as beeshas enólogas) (Rosa Vermelha: #Surgida do nada# 'Hm, viscoso... Quente... Gosto de catarro... Safra de 15 anos... Cultivado nas montanhas de Konoha... Loiro... É um legítimo Chandon Naruto'. Aposto que ela escreveu esse pedaço achando que estava arrasando!) (Rapunzel: Agora cospe e examine o próximo)**

Naruto não parou de masturbar Pain nem de fazer sexo oral do Uchiha, mas corou mais com o comentário dos dois. **(Bela: Que posição escatológica é essa em que estão? Minha imaginação, por mais fértil que seja não pôde conceber isso!)** Parecia que falavam de alguma comida! Sentia-se estranho. Talvez aquilo fosse culpa de Jiraya, que o influenciou para aquele lado. Ele podia pensar claramente já que não estava mais excitado, e pretendia continuar assim. Mais alguns movimentos da sua mão e Pain também chegou ao orgasmo. Itachi penetrou algumas vezes mais a boca do loiro e terminou na boca do loiro, que bebeu um pouco do líquido para não se afogar, **(Rapunzel: HAHAUHUAUHAUHAAUH # engasga com uma bola de cabelo #) (Bela: Porra infinita fazendo história... e sujeira)** e deixou o resto deslizar para fora de sua boca pelo canto de seus lábios. Aquilo havia sido completamente... Excitante. Mesmo sem ser tocado, havia sentido prazer só ao ouvir os dois gemendo. **(Bela: 'ain' 'oun' – Gozei! Prático e rápido) **Pain caiu no colchão, e abraçou o loiro pelo lado direito deste. Itachi também deitou na cama, do lado esquerdo do loiro, e o abraçou também** (Madrasta: Own, que fófis!)**. Os três ficaram quietos, o loiro sentindo as duas cabeças escoradas em seu peito e seus braços servindo de travesseiros** (Bela: E se sentiu na novela das oito!)**, e os dois corpos se aconchegando a si. Ele olhou para o teto, e o Naruto do teto olhou para ele** (Madrasta: Uh será que rola Naruto/Naruto do teto? 8D)(Rapunzel: Capaz de fazer um Bunshin e correr pro abraço! Tarado...)**. Era uma traição à Konoha, mas não teve escolha. Morreria se não fizesse, ou seria torturado. Talvez violado. E ele não havia ainda sido penetrado naquela zona, **(Bela: Não? O.O E onde raios o Itachi estava metendo? No umbigo é que não!) (Madrasta: O RLY? Então onde Itachi estava metendo, dona Mary?)** o que o deixou extremamente feliz. Não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Pain levantou da cama abruptamente, e pegou suas roupas, as vestindo numa velocidade impressionante** (Madrasta: Gozou, sumiu. Homens...) (Rapunzel: Credo! Vai tirar a mãe da forca, beesha?)**.

Itachi: Aonde vai? - a voz de Itachi estava rouca, por causa do 'exercício' anterior. **(Bela: "Não meu amor, não se vá! Ainda quero sentir seu gigantesco membro em meu traseiro!")**

Pain: Acho que isso pode ficar mais interessante do que já está** (Madrasta: Pode, chama o Akamaru, o Tocha Humana, o Rambo e o Chuck Norris! Não vai salvar essa fic, mas ao menos será emocionante)** – Pain sorriu maliciosamente – Vou procurar algo que preciso** (Madrasta: Você precisa meter em alguém, e não ficar só assistindo, mane! Já eu preciso de uma taça de cicuta) (Bela: Precisam é decepar os pintos. Daqui a pouco a Akatsuki vai tirar a Kyuubi do Naruto na base da dedada!)**, e depois eu volto. Não se divirtam sem mim!**(Madrasta: Acha mesmo que eles ousariam?)** - ele pegou uma chave do bolso da calça, abriu a porta, saiu e trancou novamente, por fora.

Naruto começou a maquinar um plano. Talvez Itachi tivesse a chave da porta também, ou não. Se não, era só abrir a sacada e pular por ela. Ele era um ninja** (Madrasta: ATÉ QUE ENFIM SE LEMBROU!) (Bela: E onde estava essa lembrança durante a putaria?)**! Podia pular alturas muito maiores que os normais. Ele viu pelo espelho que Itachi tinha fechado os olhos, e esperou a respiração dele acompassar**(Madrasta: #Compila os neologismos da fic e tenta criar um dicionário#)(Rapunzel: Verifique as ondas cerebrais dele enfiando um dedo em algum orifício vazio. Qualquer um)**. Sorriu de maneira maldosa ao ver isso. Com movimentos cuidadosos desencostou o corpo do Uchiha do seu e levantou, indo em direção à sacada. Tentou abrí-la,**(Bela: Tem sempre um acento pentelho perdido em algum lugar) (Rapunzel: Eles estão confusos, Bela! Participar de uma fic dessas afeta a sanidade de qualquer um)** mas antes disso sentiu dois braços rodearem sua cintura e o corpo nu do Uchiha colar-se ao seu, também nu, por trás.

Itachi: Tentando escapar, raposinha? Que coisa feia, talvez eu tenha que lhe ensinar como deve comportar-se com seu dono. Mas antes, devo tomar o que é meu, não acha? Escolha o lugar para perder sua virgindade. Aqui mesmo? Na banheira? Cama? Algo específico? Tem cinco minutos para decidir, se não eu te violo agora mesmo – Itachi sorriu, sentindo o corpo do menor tremer.**(Rapunzel: Vai lá, Naruto! Tem a chance de ouro de escolher onde vai ser estuprado! Não é todo dia hein?)**

Naruto: Mas... O Pa-Pain-sama... - Naruto gaguejou, tentando achar alguma desculpa aceitável.

Itachi: Pain nem ao menos me importa. Ele está fora, e assim será melhor. Ele não deixaria se fosse na frente dele, tentaria me impedir**(Madrasta: Tentaria? Itachete nível cinco detectada) (Bela: Isso aí Itachi, seja homem! Viola o Naruto e lambe a cera do ouvido imundo dele)**. Então, como ele não está... - Itachi olhou a expressão aterrorizada do loiro, e riu – Ora, você está tentando me enrolar, é isso – a expressão do Uchiha tornou-se séria – Escolha rápido, eu não estou te dando escolha. **(Rapunzel fica confusa e chora) (Madrasta: #Entrega Prêmio Nobel de Literatura#)**

Naruto sabia.

Itachi estava falando sério.

**Continua... (Madrasta: Odeio essa palavra!) (Bela: Continua uma porra! E os direitos dos meus olhos, onde ficam?) (Rapunzel: Eu não sobrevivo a mais um. Só avisando)**

**#Comentários finais#**

Mary: - morre - **(Madrasta: #Festeja e louva a Deus em agradecimento#) (Bela abre uma garrafa de Champagne e sai cantando o hino da Independência)**

Sasuke: Bom que morreu... ¬¬ **(Madrasta: Apoiado, Sasuke! O/) (Rapunzel: Esse não é o Sasuke que não ia aparecer nesse capítulo?)**

Itachi: Nããããooooooo! Ela não pode morrer sem fazer o lemon itanaru! **(Madrasta: Pode não, deve!) (Bela: Alguém taque fogo nesse distorcido!)**

Lory: - aparece do nada – É! Ela tem que fazer o meu presente de aniversário** (Madrasta: É o que eu chamo de um legítimo presente de grego) (Bela: Lory – sei lá se isso é homem, mulher é mandinga – fuja para as montanhas enquanto há tempo!)** ù.ú Depois pode morrer o quanto quiser – pega bonequinho de vodoo do Sasuke (Msn das perdições XD) – Liga pro Oro-chan e diz pra ele vir aqui ressuscitar a Mary. **(Madrasta: Oh, Gosh, e ainda faz merchandising com a pobre da menina? Pootaquepareeu!) (Bela: Ok... duas surtadas e uma fic Trash. Salve-se quem puder!)**

Sasuke: Ei, sensei? - liga do celular com adesivos do Pooh nele.

Oro: Fala ae beeeeeeeshaaa XD

Sasuke: Revive a Mary ¬¬ **(Rapunzel: Eu sei que ela está tentando ser engraçada, mas nem por educação eu riria agora)**

Oro: Oh... - momento silêncio – OH!! Você não odiava ela? o.O

Sasuke: Continuo odiando ¬¬

Mary: - espírito pairando sobre o corpo – Olha o que fala, emo. Eu tô escutando e faço um Orosasu quando eu entrar no meu corpo ù.ú

Oro:MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! - fazendo mandinga em casa – PRONTO! \o/

Mary: - devolta no corpo – e.e **(Bela: A que ponto chega uma mente perturbada. Vai estudar, ser pós-apocalíptico!)**

Lory: NEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN \o/

Mary: ANUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE \o/

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Viu? Isso é uma relação saudável entre irmãos** (Madrasta: '... excepcionais')** n.n Vamos, um abraço \o/ **(Bela: Que tal um massacre? Assim você nos livra da desgraça de ripar o próximo capítulo)**

Sasuke e Itachi: Nem morto XP

Mary e Lory: Tsc XD

Naruto: Bem, eu encerro o capítulo n.n Mandem reviews e digam o que acharam dessa pouca vergonha que a Mary fez comigo... ¬/¬ **(Madrasta: Eu não teria palavras) (Bela: Achei a maior das abominações já surgidas sobre a Terra, se quer mesmo saber)**

**(Branca melhorou, mas ao ler os comentários finais sofre uma recaída e é reinternada às pressas)**

**(Madrasta trancou-se no banheiro com um pote de antidepressivos coloridos e duas garrafas de Vodka e recusa-se a dar qualquer sinal de vida)**

**(Rapunzel vai procurar um pai de santo e prepara uma sessão de descarrego)**

**(Bela manda todos irem tomar em seus respectivos cus e planeja a forma mais doentia de torturar a escritora dessa aberração)**


End file.
